


Golden Melody

by Elaedan



Series: Golden Melody [1]
Category: Pandora Hearts
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-18
Updated: 2015-09-18
Packaged: 2018-04-21 10:07:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,912
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4824809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elaedan/pseuds/Elaedan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One day Oswald and Jack caught the Nightray brothers eavesdropping while Oswald played the melody "Lacie", which results to him starting to teach the boys to play a piano.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Golden Melody

A stunningly beautiful, red eyed young woman was dancing an endless dance, singing to the tempo of the melody.  
Or that was what Vincent saw in his mind’s eye every time he got to listen to Master Glen’s composition. He has countless times listened to it in secret, peeking behind the ajar doors together with his big brother Gilbert. Though his brother didn’t see the same lady in red and violet spinning before his golden eyes that Vincent always saw, they couldn’t disagree of the fact that Glen Baskerville’s piano playing was the most beautiful thing they had known in their entire lives. Even at times the notes started to repeat themselves over and over again, they couldn’t tear their little eyes off the sight of a tall, dark figure of a man playing with his long fingers the sweetest sounds.  
Their peeking usually lasted as long as their master was performing, which was around an hour. They weren’t the only ones listening though: every time Master Glen was playing, his best friend Jack Vessalius was at the same room, usually sitting beside the taller man or playing chess or reading with a peaceful expression in his finely formed face. This time golden breaded man was leaning on the black grand piano, his white gloved hands on his cheeks, emerald eyes almost closed in relaxation, keenly listening every note his friend let out of the instrument.  
This time Vincent also focused his gaze on the serene eyes of the visiting noble and lord of the Baskerville mansion’s closed eyes. Gilbert had insisted that on every other occasion, it seemed to him that the two men looked pained and sorrowful. Though once again Vincent couldn’t read their feelings from their faces, but he wouldn’t argue with his Niisan either: Gilbert had a knack of expounding people’s true feelings. Gilbert was a very thoughtful and sharp child even he looked many times really unsure and helpless.  
However, this time their little eavesdropping didn’t end like it usually did (them disappearing hastily from the door as the setting ended).  
“Come on boys, wouldn’t you like to join us inside?”  
Unexpectedly, Glen Baskerville’s gloved hands had stopped playing in the middle of the performance, settling his fingers smoothly on top of the keys. His closed eyelashes had opened and piercing violet eyes were gazing gently at the direction of the slightly open double doors, calling his little servants with a benevolent voice. Little boys gasped simultaneously, but deciding not to run and entering awkwardly to the room. Even Jack was smiling broadly, Vincent was really tense and holding up tears, while Gilbert were shaking all over and at the same time squeezing his little brother’s hand trying to calm him down.  
“I-I am terribly sorry master Glen! Please forgive us doing this in secret bu-but…”  
“Gilbert, Vincent, you really like Oswald’s playing do you? We have noticed you listening behind the doors many times before.” Jack cut them out before Gilbert could apologized to the end.  
They were bewildered – they never could have anticipated that the two adults had caught them and what was worse, known of their little habit all the time. Gilbert was lost for words for the time being and Vincent gulped loudly. Little hesitating, Gilbert nodded with an ‘um’, encountering bravely with his golden eyes both adult’s gaze.  
“Really? But that’s wonderful to hear, because you know, I love his music too! Glen usually comes here to play by himself, but I always sneak in to listen and he can’t help it. It is just his playing that makes me really comfortable and at ease, don’t you think so too?” Jack continued to blabber joyfully, eyes shimmering brightly.  
The young children relaxed seemingly, and little excited smiles rose to their faces. That was what they were striving for, and even Oswald didn’t say it aloud, he was forever grateful for Jack being so good with sensitive small children, as he was socially more experienced than more subdued Baskerville head.  
“Yes, we just love Master Glen playing! It is the loveliest sound we have ever heard!” Brothers chimed in unison. Jack chuckled slightly while the black-haired man turned his blushing face away.  
To distract the situation from turning any more embarrassing than it already was (for him getting so much praise), Oswald rose from his seat and swinging his heavy black cape to do more space beside him.  
“Wouldn’t you want to learn to play piano?” He offered.  
“Would you really teach us, Master?!?” Gilbert asked anxiously, while Vincent’s already broad smile widened more.  
“Of Course.” Head of the Baskerville’s nodded, and motioned one of the boys to sit beside him.  
The sitting order was eventually decided in the favor of Gilbert, as he was old and tall enough to touch the keys, while at the second end Jack sat Vincent on his lap. Before the caped man could ask what they would like to play, Vincent hesitantly opened his little mouth.  
“What’s the name of the melody master is always playing, isn’t it the same as Master Jack’s pocket watch is playing?”  
Oswald was little taken aback from the sudden question and blinked unknowingly.  
“Oi Vince, you just can’t start questioning that kind of things!” Gilbert reproved his one year younger brother, as black clothed man touched gently his little servant’s shoulder.  
“It’s okay Gilbert. That piece is titled ‘Lacie’.” Even he didn’t want to, a slight guilt and resentment flowed past his delicate face while he remembered her beloved little sister.  
“Are you okay, Master? If it is too painful, we don’t have to play it, every song master can teach us in fine...” Gilbert suggested quickly, and once again Oswald was in wonder how good Gilbert was at reading situations. He was undoubtedly a loyal being capable of someday leading and giving his close ones unlimited support. Though Oswald was really worried about 7-year old boy’s well-being. How much can such a young child carry on his shoulders..?  
“Oh no it’s okay Gilbert, Vincent, I just didn’t realize before you liked it that much. I’ll definitely teach you to play it.”  
“Well, listening to that song makes me always at ease and imagining a golden field, a little like the one when those golden spheres entered my body… It was so warm and pleasant feeling. Although Master and Jack-sama always seem to look very unhappy when the melody goes on…”  
“No! When I hear the song I am seeing clearly with my eyes a woman dancing and singing! That woman even has the same vine red eyes as my left one, and she seems to me extremely happy!” Vincent protested his brother’s negative opinion.  
Both Jack and Oswald winced surprised, looking a little worriedly each other. The Baskerville clan weren’t blood-related to each other, but chosen by the mysterious force known as the Abyss to keep the balance of the world. Abyss gave them incredible powers such as longevity and invulnerability, but alas at the same time it was a curse pounding them to their mission which was quite lonely and dangerous. Like Gilbert had described, all new entities known as ‘Glen Baskerville’ was chosen by Abyss’ golden light entering the body, leading the next generation Glen to the Baskerville’s to find. Due to high concentration of Abyss power infested in Glen’s body, somebody near them would born as a result as a ‘child of misfortune’, whom were recognized by their flaming red eyes. In Gilbert’s case, his little brother Vincent was this unfortunate case to have born with red left eye, feared and loathed by everyone. Oswald himself was no exception: her little sister, Lacie, had born with both eyes red. And by the ancient Baskerville tradition, he had cast her precious little sister to the depths of Abyss, which equaled to slow death. In the Abyss their bodies and souls degenerating and being unable to never reborn again in the 100 year’s cycle.  
What bothered them most was that Gilbert and Vincent were newly adopted members of the clan. As they were really young at the moment, Jack and Oswald had agreed not to tell the truth yet. Somehow Oswald knew they shouldn’t be as dismayed as they were now: the power of Abyss where tremendous, and could emerge in those children as being able unknowingly to see the truth, especially child of ill omen were said to inhabit mystical powers (and Lacie had sometime when they were little insisted that she saw things what Oswald couldn’t). So when future-Glen saw the Abyss as it once were, a golden meadow, the doomed little brother would see the already perished woman Oswald and Jack loved. it wouldn’t be impossible, as the melody was dedicated and composed for the late Lacie…  
Dumbfounded and on his thoughts, Oswald was once again grateful that Jack stepped in the rains and merrily chatted with the boys about the song. Soon many hours went past until the clock was so much that Gilbert and Vincent had to hurry to the kitchen to help with the dinner.  
After boys left, Oswald remained seated and leaned his face to his hand. He hadn’t still got over Lacie, and he felt guilty of being able to be consent like this, when by his own hands he had doomed his little sister’s short life to end. Was it wrong, to live like this for a little while longer..?  
“Thanks a lot Oswald for teaching the boys today. You know, they adore you very much and this means a lot to them as they haven’t had any family before.”  
Black-haired man raised his purple eyes to face the green-coated man behind him. He sighed as he answered.  
“No problem, though I am little disappointed I haven’t had the courage to do this before even I enjoy their company so much.”  
“But better late than never, right?” Jack giggled, and leaned over his back, binding his hands across his boyfriend’s neck. After a while, he sobered down and his usually shining green eyes switching to blank ones, like the level of tranquil water.  
“But you know, Oswald. I know it is hard to accept that Lacie is gone, but… Couldn’t we continue on? I mean, Lacie was the once who saved me, made me realize I had to struggle myself up the society, and no one else can change that fact that I love her. But don’t you think that we also deserve happiness? Wouldn’t that be the thing that makes Lacie happiest? You know, I still was a complete mess when I met you again, but then you changed me again, made me give up my obsession. You made me realize that even I am important, made me want desperately continue living. So please, I love you Oswald, so please would you continue with me to live like this? After Gilbert and Vincent came in, I really started to feel like we were also a proper family. I WANT to be a family, because no one of us had have one before.”  
Head of Baskerville’s eyes widened in enlightment, and slowly moved his right hand to touch his lover’s arm. He was right – Lacie would also want it. They had to carry on, for the sake of themselves and the boys.  
They stayed like that for a long time, in silence, agreeing with each other.

 

And from that moment onward, Oswald and Jack kept regularly lessons for the boys.

**Author's Note:**

> Part of my AU where the tragedy of Sablier didn't happen. Even Oswald teaching the Nightray siblings to play the piano is common idea, I modded it a little bit with my head canon that Baskerville children can see things others can't. This is also my second fic ever and as I am non-native, correcting my mistakes is welcome. I also did this to celebrate month's 18th, so happy Pandora Hearts day everyone<3


End file.
